


Одна маленькая ложь

by rozhanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: — Мы учились в одном классе в гарнизоне, — напоминает Лэнс. — Типа, соперники, всегда на ножах. Ну?





	Одна маленькая ложь

В гарнизоне Лэнс смотрит на Кита украдкой. 

Каждый раз отдёргивает себя, но снова и снова оборачивается, ловит взглядом каждое движение. Как и вчера, и позавчера, и каждый новый день; Кит не видит. Он сосредоточен на разговоре с Широ и не обращает внимания ни на кого вокруг, наслаждаясь кратковременными перерывами между подходами. 

Лэнс остаётся в тени, ровно на шаг позади. 

Он хочет стать лучше. 

Сильнее, быстрее, ловчее других. Может, тогда Кит почувствует, каково быть на вторых ролях и начнёт видеть хоть что-нибудь дальше своего носа, но расстояние между ними становится только больше, разрастается до размеров ещё одной планеты, до размеров вселенских бедствий.

Расстояние длиной в шаг, в одно прикосновение к коже. 

_Непреодолимое._

Кит скользит по нему беглым взглядом, отворачиваясь.

✗ ✘ ✗

Лэнс видит его перед глазами как никогда отчётливо.

Вся вселенная сжимается в миллиарды раз до размера меньше протона, руки к Лэнсу тянет, видно, что в груди не умещается, кусает и рвёт изнутри на клочья. Откинув бинокль в сторону, он несётся вниз по холму, по бугристой земле, чувствуя, как ноги заплетаются о корни и кочки.

Из-за спины доносится голос Ханка: 

— Ты уверен? 

— Я везде его узнаю! 

Хорошо, Лэнс вовсе не уверен, что узнал бы Кита из нескольких сотен, тысяч человек, но там, в вечерней полутьме, узнал сразу. Долгое время он видел перед собой лишь его спину, напряжённую, вытянутую спину, суставчатую цепочку позвонков, но сейчас смотрит прямо в лицо. 

Их разделяет один неосторожный шаг.

Шаг, который Лэнс преодолевает за секунду. 

— Мы учились в одном классе в гарнизоне, — напоминает он. 

— Правда? — Кит удивлённо моргает, придерживая рукой Широ. — Ты инженер? 

— Нет, я пилот! Мы, типа, соперники: Лэнс и Кит, всегда на ножах. Ну?

На лице Кита читается полнейшее недоумение: 

— Прости, не могу вспомнить.

Нелепейшая ситуация, но почему-то боль от этого только усиливается, пронзая каждую мышцу. Лэнс не позволяет себе зациклиться на этой мысли, Широ полуживой, почти в бессознательном состоянии, и его надо вытащить отсюда во чтобы то ни стало.

✗ ✘ ✗

— Вы хорошо постарались, — ободряюще улыбается Аллура.

И Лэнс абсолютно с ней согласен — так и есть! 

Работая с Китом на пару, они справились с вооружённой охраной и сумели проникнуть внутрь вражеского корабля, не отвлекаясь на словесную перепалку. 

Но Кита всё равно хочется поддеть:

— Кажется, мыши принесли больше пользы делу, чем ты.

— Я нёс тебя на руках, — хмыкает тот.

Хорошо, отступление выдалось не самым лучшим.

— Не-а, — тянет Лэнс. — Я не помню, не было такого.

Он всё ещё чувствует горячее дыхание на своей щеке, ощущает отдалённые удары, сотрясающие грудную клетку, но лишь складывает руки на груди и отрицательно машет головой. Ему кажется, что стоит заговорить об этом, как обрывки воспоминаний исчезнут сами собой, растворятся в суете обыденности. 

Лэнс не готов к этому.

Он хочет помнить обеспокоенного, встревоженного Кита, которого не волновало ничего во Вселенной, кроме его — Лэнса — жизни, пусть и на короткий промежуток времени.

✗ ✘ ✗

Мир вокруг рушится, крошится, когда их губы соприкасаются.

Это настоящий поцелуй в полутьме коридора. Быстрый, трепещущий, жадный... и _неповторимый_.

Кит — неподвижный, ошеломленный — смотрит в ответ, не веря собственным глазам, будто до этого времени они ещё как-то балансировали на грани, а затем Лэнс решительно перешагнул её и пошёл дальше. К пропасти, к неизбежному концу. 

— Боже, маллет, жаль, что ты не видишь своего лица, — на губах МакКлейна появляется улыбка, горькая, печальная улыбка, — тебя словно дубиной огрели.

Этот поцелуй стоил того, стоил каждой минуты сомнений. Даже если Кит начнёт его ненавидеть, а потом и презирать.

Кит не ненавидит.

Он открывает рот, то ли собираясь что-то сказать, то ли просто стараясь поглубже вздохнуть.

— Мне это не интересно. Найди себе... 

— ...подружку? Расслабься, чувак. Я всего лишь хотел...

Договорить Лэнс не успевает. Слова отлетают от стен, заглохнув на полпути. 

Створка двери отъезжает в сторону, выпуская наружу яркий свет. К ним идут Широ с Аллурой, переговариваясь негромко. И по тому, как Кит оборачивается на их шаги, по тому, как тяжело вздымается его грудь при виде Широ, Лэнс понимает гораздо больше, чем хотел бы.

_Шаг._

Так было всегда, да? Чёртова вселенная.

— Послушай... — начинает Кит.

— Всё в порядке. Я понял.

Когда Лэнс уходит, Кит неотрывно смотрит ему в спину, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не протянуть руку и...

✗ ✘ ✗

Лэнс обманул его.

При всём желании он не смог бы забыть тот _момент_ , когда Кит нёс его на руках, раненного и едва державшегося на ногах. 

Он солгал, что не помнит горячие губы, скользнувшие по виску, тёплое дыхание.

Кит обманул его дважды.


End file.
